D&D: Tales of the Mini-Adveturers
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: You have recently moved to this town and decided to check out the local game shop. However, upon entering you meet with a mysterious figure who promises to lead you on a grand adventure. You decide take it and that's the last thing you remember before blacking out. When you next awoke you found yourself in a new yet familiar world. Now is the time for your adventure to begin!


D&D:

Tales of the Mini-Adventurers:

Prologue Part 1:

Entering a New World

(Second Person Point of View)

The last summer air was unusually chilly causing you to pull the collar of your hoodie tight to your neck as you stare at the sign to the store you were currently debuting about entering. You has just move to this town a few weeks ago, and at the urging of your aunt and uncle had decided to try and get to know a few people your own age. You always had a small interest if tabletop RPGs and you have heard that this store, New World Entrance, is the number one place for such things.

A noise suddenly startles you, and your entire body tenses up. Your head jerk in all directions trying to find the source of the noise. You relax when you saw that the noise was just a couple of stray cats trying to get into an open trash can. With a light sigh, you enter the building, still on edge due to the all the reports of missing people. Sometimes you wish that you haven't moved to this town, but your guardians' jobs required you and them to move here.

Since there's nothing you can do about it, so you might as well make the best out of this, you thought as you look around the store.

It was what you would expect from these kinds of stores; posters and standees of different comic characters and posters for different board games. There was even a game area where people can gather to play their favorite board games and/or card games. You notice the walls are painted an egg-white color, which gives it a slight homely feeling.

You were about to browse around the store when you saw that someone in a red robe was at the center table in the gaming area. You blinked three times confused by this sudden appearance. You're pretty sure that person wasn't there just a few seconds ago. You quickly decide to ignore him and go about your browsing, but you found you can't ignore the figure for long, and soon you find yourself venturing to the gaming area.

As you made the short walk, a voice, sounding from seemingly everywhere, begins to speak to you.

"Welcome, young adventurer. I see that you seek to enter a new world. You have picked a most wondrous place to start your incredible journey. Come and sit before me."

You chuckle under your breath as you took the seat opposite of the robe figure. You realize that this was just some store worker's idea of trying to rope in potential new customers. It was cute, you thought, and probably did help a little in getting new customers. Still, you're a little weird out by this approach, as you can't see the worker's face due to the large hood and the way it was position.

"But, before you can truly begin, how about you look down at the table? I have provided a few things that will help you on your journey."

You blink and look down, noticing for the first time the three character sheets with the Dungeons and Dragons labels on them lay out before you. You're pretty sure they weren't there a second ago. But you quickly shrug it off as some soft of clever trick, and began looking over the character information.

There were three classes, fighter, wizard and rogue. Thanks to the speed reading skills you acquire from your care keepers, you easily read through all of the classes and their abilities. After a quick debut you decided to go with the wizard, and pointed to the wizard sheet as you looked at the robe figure questioningly.

"A wondrous choice," the robe figure said, you think. "All that's left is put your name on the paper, and you may begin."

You blink again and look down. You saw that the two other character sheets has disappear and has been replace with a sharpen number-two pencil. You were starting to get really impressed with all of these theatrics going on it couldn't have been easy to set up of this up.

Still, you can't deny the results of this method as you print your name out on the paper. Once you had finish writing out your name, you look up at the man, and was a little surprise to see he had finally moved, even if it only slightly. He has his right arm out, his hand right in front of you, and you can see that something was in his palm.

"Do not hesitant," the figure said encouragingly. "What I hold is the key that will start your grand journey. Do not be afraid to take it and enter into the world that now awaits you."

The guy's voice was so inviting that you took the item in his hand without a second thought. It was a bronze pendent, in the shape of a wide diamond. You saw the engraved symbol on the pendent; a hand with a whiff of smoke and smile at it, imagining yourself wearing this at the different events the store would host.

Your smile falters for a quick second when you saw a soft glow coming from your new pendent. You gawk in wonder as the glow got just a bit brighter, and couldn't stop the laugh from escaping when you some felt something go though your body.

"Now is the time, your journey shall begin when your change is completed," the man said, causing you to look up and gasp.

You noticed that you were looking at the figure's chin, when you know for sure you were eye level with the man. In fact…the more you watch the more you realize something wasn't right. You saw that the figure was rapidly growing, as you saw his neck, then his chest, and realized it wasn't stopping but getting faster.

Stunned but not to the point of complete stillness, you look around and came to a shocking realization…things weren't growing larger you were growing smaller! You looked at your outfit and saw that you had shrunk so much in such a short period that your pants were already hanging off the chair. You might have been embarrassed by this turn of events, if you haven't notice the pendent in your hand.

You quickly put two and two together, and tried to drop the pendent in hopes that it would stop your body from shrinking anymore, but found your couldn't open your fingers to let the item drop. You give your hand a powerful shake, but found the pendent wouldn't move. You tried grab the item from your hand, but found you can't move even one finger to let go of the stupid thing.

With a grunt of defeat, you look back at the person, and felt a pit form within your stomach. The table was past the center of your chest and was getting closer every second! You looked at the man, planning on pleading with him to stop whatever he was doing to you, only to head the words die on your tongue when you see him.

He was huge, easily making you think of a little brother looking up at his older sibling. And the fact that he was still getting bigger didn't help matters. It didn't take much to imagine what that person could do you even at your current size.

Still…none of these things filled with the level of fright you were feeling at the moment then seeing the grin on the man's sudden, partially exposed face. There was something not right about that grin, and it cause even inch of your body to freeze. It remained you of that video you watched about lions cornering their prey in the wild.

Frightened beyond anything you have ever felt before you were barely aware that the shrinking process has sped up, as you quickly become too small to see over the table. It wasn't long before you became so small that weight of your shirt pulled you down, hitting the floor with a soft thumb.

The fall was enough to jolt your brain back into partial working order, and you tried to pull yourself free. You quickly realize two things during you attempt to stand; the thick material of your shirt weigh too much for you to stand, and an extra weight on your chest was making it hard for you to gain your balance.

You stop when you heard loud footsteps, not quite thunderous but still loud enough to cause your brain to stop working. Suddenly, you felt your entire body being lifted with your shirt, and heard the voice of the mysterious guy, speaking with a level of excitement and glee that wasn't there when he talked before.

"Now your journey can begin. And Welcome to my world…to the world of Dungeons and Dragons!"

You didn't have time to dwell on the guy's words and the meaning behind them, as strange feeling washed over you, and you quickly found yourself sleepy. You found that you couldn't fight this sudden urge to sleep and curled up into a comfortable position and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
